Nighttime Visitor
by tothevision
Summary: A night of windows, purple plastic, and Quinn's single mindedness. Established Faberry. One-shot.


_**A/N:**__ So since my last attempt at a Faberry one-shot didn't work out, I was positively determined to try again! Just some random smutty/fluff for your enjoyment __(hopefully)__._

_

* * *

_

Nighttime Visitor

It was times like these that Quinn was exceedingly grateful that Rachel's bedroom was on the first floor. Not that she'd let having to climb a tree or a trellis or something equally annoying stop her (she could do it easily, her cheerleading training proved to be a surprisingly useful skill off the field as well as on), but this was so much easier. She was able to just pull up outside Rachel's house (two houses down to be safe), slip in through the side gate, and slide open her girlfriend's window before making an easy hurdle in.

The first time she'd tried it, she'd scared Rachel half to death and ended up getting whacked over the head with a microphone stand. Afterwards, though, it became almost routine. Particularly when they found themselves unable to spend enough time with each other during the day due to school, Cheerios, dance lessons, etc. At first, Rachel was a little concerned with being caught by her fathers (okay, so she was a lot more than that), but Quinn had managed to get her comfortable with the idea.

There was a lock on her door, wasn't there?

Her room was soundproofed, wasn't it?

Rachel quickly got over her paranoia of being caught because the alternative meant that her girlfriend wouldn't get to come over like this and she looked forward to it just as much as Quinn did (if not more). There were times when she wished she could return the favor and make a nightly visit to the Fabray house, but Quinn's room was on the third floor… Not to mention Rachel's Dads were much more aware of where their daughter was at night than Quinn's parents who seemed to end all contact once dinner was over and the three retreated to their own respective areas in the house.

After spending a particularly grueling few hours at Cheerios practice, Quinn made it home just in time to pass out on her bed. A while later, she woke to several messages from Rachel who was worried because she'd hardly seen her all day and Quinn usually responded by now.

Instead of replying, however, Quinn excused herself from dinner with her parents, jumped in the shower, and snuck out the back door with none the wiser. Her nap had been more than invigorating and now she was craving a certain someone... She hadn't even bothered to dry her hair, wanting to get there as soon as she could.

Even though she'd just seen her in school mere hours ago, it felt like weeks instead. There were moments where she wondered if she should be letting herself want (need) Rachel so much, but in the end her inner chastising had no effect. Whether she liked it or not, she was in love and she wanted to be with Rachel as much as possible. There was no one else in her life that made her feel so comfortable or so loved or so happy or just so _good_…

On the drive over, she couldn't help but fantasize about the things she would do to her girlfriend when she got there. Just picturing it had her bouncing in the seat and squeezing her thighs together in anticipation. She pressed down on the gas pedal that much more.

Wearing just a pair of sweats and a hoodie, with wet, messy hair hanging around her shoulders, Quinn pushed up the window and leaped in with ease, her landing making hardly a sound. She hadn't bothered to put more thought into what she was wearing because what was the point? Whatever it was, it wasn't going to be staying on long enough to matter.

Rachel had her back to her, humming to herself, and didn't hear Quinn's entrance. The blonde smiled to herself, trying not to laugh at her girlfriend's sleep attire. Rachel had her hair in a simple braid down her back and was wearing bright pink pajamas with fuzzy kittens splashed all over them.

They should get a kitten someday, she thought absently, maybe when they move to New York in a couple years. She could surprise her by taking her to a shelter where they would pick one together. Rachel would like that. Actually, they'd probably have to go to at least a dozen different ones before Rachel could satisfactorily choose, but it didn't matter. As long as she was happy.

The brunette pulled down the covers and was about to get into bed, still humming, and Quinn recognized the song with an eye roll.

Yes, she would grudgingly admit that Sam with his significantly better voice had made Justin Bieber's songs more acceptable and (dare she say it) actually fun with his one-man-band which later expanded, but it was hardly enough to change the simple fact that it was _still_ crappy music.

"I thought I told you to stop singing that!" she huffed.

Rachel whipped around in shock and Quinn saw a strange flash of bright purple in her mouth. Before she could say a word, the brunette spit it out and chucked the item behind her as if it never existed at all.

"Quinn!" she hissed. "Why do you insist on being so stealthy all the time? I'm well aware of the necessity of caution, but this full on ninja thing will _not_ do as you continue to scare the living daylights out of me! I am far too young to start going gray!" She brushed back some loose strands of hair from her face, still breathing hard. "And it's catchy," she protested, "I can't help it being stuck in my head."

Quinn, however, didn't pay attention to a word she said, focusing on the purple flash that Rachel was so desperately trying to hide.

"You wear a mouth guard to bed?" She said with wide eyes and started giggling.

Rachel's face turned a deep shade of red at being caught. "I-it's a bite guard," she stammered, "I-I-I grind my teeth. I have to wear it!"

Quinn's was laughing outright now, which made Rachel feel even worse.

"I never intended for you to see me like this!" she wailed and sat down on her bed. "I suppose you'll never be able to look at me as anything else now. Any sexual desires you may have once harbored for me have now assuredly been quenched and I'll just add on 'bite-guard-wearing-geek' to my ever increasingly long list of reasons as to why I will forever be an undesirable freak…"

Quinn finally stopped laughing and frowned at the smaller girl. "You're joking, right?"

Rachel looked up at her with wounded eyes.

"Sweetie," she sighed and propped her hands on her hips, "I'm going to say this as tactfully as I can, but you wear argyle and penny loafers. You've worn fuzzy animal sweaters and plaid mini-skirts with tights in such a way that only 'pedo magnet' can be used to describe it. You've even come to school in a pantsuit. More than once. If that hasn't been enough to turn me off, _nothing_ will. Certainly not something as stupid as a mouth guard. Oh my god, you had gold stars put on it?" She caught a glimpse of it on the floor where Rachel had so hastily tossed it and started laughing all over again.

Whining, Rachel fell back onto her bed in despair. Quinn shook her head and promptly straddled her waist. The brunette looked up at her surprise.

"To clarify, I think the way you dress, while a grave offense to fashion, is disturbingly adorable. I really happen to enjoy the days you wear those sexy mini-skirts – as I'm sure you've noticed because after that certain auditorium incident, you started wearing them a _lot_ more. Have I thanked you for that?"

Rachel shook her head dumbly, but Quinn noticed that she was breathing more rapidly.

"Well," her eyes glittered mischievously and she let her voice drop to that husky tone that she _knew_ drove Rachel wild, "_Thank you_…because those days always end up being a daze since I can't do anything else but fantasize about every which way I could be taking you in that school and not get caught."

Rachel gulped.

"And I think that mouth guard-"

"Bite guard."

"-has only made me love you more. I didn't think it was possible for you to be any more of a cute dork, but you are."

"Quinn, you are either misguidedly trying to placate me or being terribly cruel…"

"Or?" She could sense there was a third option the brunette had yet to voice.

"Or you've simply lost your mind."

Quinn smirked. "Hmm, lost that a long time ago…" she said seductively, "happened right around the first time you kissed me…"

She hovered over her teasingly for a moment before brushing her lips against hers. When she made the move to deepen it, Rachel pushed her shoulders back.

"What?" She pouted, not happy to be deterred.

"You're really not repulsed by me?"

"Rachel!" she snapped impatiently. "What is the matter with you? Of course not. Now, let me kiss you!"

"No! I don't believe you. I feel like you're forcing it. It's okay, Quinn. You don't have to worry about hurting my feelings, I understand perfectly. So just go home and we can talk tomorrow. The effects of seeing me like this will, in all probability, begin to wear off as the memory fades and hopefully you will be able to come to a place where you can overcome such images and regain whatever attraction you may have previously held for me."

Quinn had to close her eyes to get control of her temper and focused on breathing deeply. Rachel was still very much pinned under her, but made no move to push her off, merely waiting.

"I don't think there is any other human being on earth that is so profoundly adept at giving me a headache," she muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why are you-"

Quinn's eyes flew open with a fierce look that had her stop in mid-sentence.

"You…are going to stop talking. You're going to stop thinking. Because right now you are over-thinking. And being ridiculous. If you would just look at us for a second, you would realize that I am literally sitting on top of you, trying to make love to you, while you keep insisting that I don't want you!"

"It's just-"

"No!" she cut her off. "We're not discussing this anymore. You're going to let me kiss you and I'm going to show you just how stupid you're being!"

Rachel pouted and wriggled a little bit underneath her, making Quinn bite her lower lip at the sensations it caused. God, she felt good under her like that.

"Calling me stupid is not an acceptable form of foreplay, Quinn Fabray."

The change in Rachel's tone, from forlorn to poutingly playful, had her sighing with relief. Finally, she was making some headway. Quinn ran her finger down the hemline of her pajama top, toying with the buttons before slowly popping them open one by one, her eyes never leaving the other girl.

"I said you were _being_ stupid, not that you are stupid."

"Fine," she said, lifting her chin with that oh-so-well known look of determination. "Prove it."

Quinn beamed excitedly, happy that she had finally worked her way into getting what she'd come for, and attacked Rachel's mouth greedily. Their tongues played for only a brief moment before she got the last button undone and opened Rachel's pajama top to reveal the creamy tan skin beneath. Leaving her lips, Quinn ducked down and took one of the dusky nipples into her mouth and sucked hard before laving over it. Rachel arched into her encouragingly with a moan.

As she paid dutiful attention to each splendid globe, teasing her with lips and tongue and teeth, Quinn slid her thigh between Rachel's legs and pressed hard up against her core. The brunette took the pressure eagerly and squeezed her legs to gain friction, grinding against Quinn's thigh.

The blonde left her appreciation of Rachel's breasts for a moment to return to her mouth again, sweeping her tongue in for a scorching kiss. Rachel panted and writhed beneath her, keening for more.

Quick as a flash, she leapt off of her, earning a whine from her girlfriend at the loss, and pulled her pajama bottoms off. Before Rachel could protest further, Quinn had yanked her roughly toward the edge of the bed and knelt down.

Burying her head between the brunette's thighs, Quinn was exceedingly grateful that the girl's room was soundproofed because Rachel's Dads would have, without a doubt, heard every single cry from their daughter's mouth. She wasn't a future Broadway star in the making for nothing. Not with that set of lungs.

"QUINN! Oh, God!"

She fisted her hands in the bedspread, desperate for anything to hold on to as Quinn's tongue circled the bundle of nerves and then sucked it between her lips, causing a guttural moan from Rachel, much to Quinn's pride and arousal. She loved seeing her girlfriend like this, completely at her mercy. She made for such an incredible sight, her back arching off the bed, her face flushed, her breasts heaving with the rapid rise and fall of her chest.

She held Rachel's thighs firmly for support as she plunged her tongue deep inside her. Rachel's hands flew from the bedspread to thread into Quinn's wet hair, desperately holding her there.

"More!" she moaned.

Quinn chuckled, the sound reverberating against Rachel causing her to squirm. The pressure was building, she was so close… Knowing this, Quinn thrust her tongue in and out as deeply as she could. Before long, Rachel was bucking against her, crying out as her orgasm washed over her. She lapped at her leisurely, helping the girl ride out the aftershocks and brought her down gently.

"Quinn…" Rachel mumbled dazedly.

She got off her knees and lay down on top of her.

"Good?" She grinned, knowing the answer.

Rachel could only nod.

Quinn kissed her thoroughly, lazily letting her hands run over her. She removed the pajama top that the other girl was still wearing, though open, and tossed it onto the floor. She palmed her breasts, kneading them gently at first and then more firmly, eliciting a groan from Rachel. The brunette squeezed Quinn's hips in a vice-like hold, undulating against her, as she tugged at her hoodie impatiently.

"Take it off," she breathed.

Quinn quickly did as she demanded and Rachel was all too pleased to note that she hadn't bothered to wear a bra. The blonde lay back down once more, letting their heated bare skin meet as they melted into each other. Gasping, Rachel ran her hands down her back as Quinn kissed her throat, slowly blazing a path downwards, over her collarbone, then down the valley of her breasts, to her stomach. She tasted sweet in some places and salty in others and Quinn lapped up every bit of it with relish. She slid her hands up the length of her smooth calves and thighs until reaching her destination.

"Quinn…"

"You told me to prove it," she replied simply.

"But I already-oh!"

Quinn's fingers entered her and Rachel didn't bother protesting anymore, taking it in eagerly.

"If you ever believe," she murmured huskily against Rachel's ear before kissing her neck, "that I don't find you the hottest thing…" Rachel gasped breathlessly, writhing as Quinn pumped slowly in and out of her, "then you better tell me right away," she swept her thumb over her clit and the brunette cried out, "because I will always prove you wrong."

Rachel fisted her fingers in the other girl's hair and pulled her forcefully to her mouth, needing that additional contact, to which Quinn obliged most willingly. When her hands started to wander, leaving her hair to rake down her back then smooth over her stomach before trailing up to palm her breasts, it was Quinn's moan that Rachel's mouth swallowed that time. She had to redouble her efforts to focus on what she was doing rather than give up and let Rachel take over.

No, no, she wasn't finished with this girl yet!

Quinn curled her fingers inside her, finding the spot she knew so well, and Rachel bucked her hips against her helplessly, spreading her legs wider. She kissed her hard and thrust her fingers furiously inside her, trying to reach as deep as she could. Then she left Rachel's lips and snaked down between her thighs to bury her mouth there again.

The brunette made a guttural sound that had Quinn flooded with moisture between her own legs. She sucked and lapped at the bundle of nerves while still keeping up the pace with her fingers. Rachel threw her legs over her shoulders, desperately clawing at her to be closer and hold her just where she was so she wouldn't dare stop.

"I think I'm, oh god, I'm…"

"That's it…" she murmured.

Rachel's body seized and Quinn felt her walls clamp down on her fingers as her girlfriend cried out with pleasure. Shuddering, Rachel gasped for air, gulping it down in huge breaths, as her body came down from such heights. Quinn removed her hand and rubbed her hips reassuringly, taking in the glorious sight of Rachel Berry post-orgasm. The flushed skin, the bee-stung-lips, the glazed over eyes, the mussed hair… It sent heated shocks to her dripping core and she had to fight to keep from touching herself just to alleviate the pressure.

"I swear your tongue possesses mystical powers," Rachel groaned.

She laughed. "I just like to make you feel good."

Rachel flipped them over all of a sudden, looking the other girl in the eyes.

"You do make me feel good, Quinn," she said seriously and added with a playful wink, "tongue or no."

She swallowed thickly and Quinn silently reached up to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear, waiting for her to finish what she knew she needed to say.

"I…when we're in school and I see you waiting for me at my locker…the way my heart speeds up, the way I can't do anything but grin so widely that my cheeks hurt…"

She shook her head and Quinn's heart crept into her throat. Just when she thought Rachel couldn't be any more endearing…she said things like this that made her want to gather her in her arms and never let go. If there was any chance in the world that she would hurt this person, may God strike her dead before it happened.

"Little things like that have the power to make me so happy I could cry. You do that for me, Quinn. When you take my hand and you smile at me…there's no better feeling in the world."

She had to raise an eyebrow at that, rubbing her leg along Rachel's thigh where she was cradled between her.

"Not even better than what I did just now?"

She giggled. "Okayyy, perhaps I would be willing to acknowledge a sort of tie."

"I love you too," she murmured.

Rachel kissed her softly at first, then delved in deeper, and before Quinn knew it, she was breathless and aching in a mere matter of seconds.

"Rach…" she whined, thrusting up against her so she would get the hint. She'd been aroused to fever pitch for too long now and her body was practically screaming for release.

"You want me, Quinn?" She batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Yes," she huffed, a little annoyed, pulling her back, but Rachel held off.

"How much do you want me?" she said playfully, clearly enjoying this.

"You are _not _teasing me right now!"

Her hands drifted over Quinn's breasts before she cupped them firmly, her thumbs toying with the blonde's pert nipples.

"As a matter of fact, that is exactly what I'm doing, so if you want something Miss Fabray, you're going to have to play along."

"But that's not fair!"

Ignoring her, Rachel replaced her hands with her mouth and trailed downwards, kneading Quinn's inner thighs barely inches from her aching core. The blonde sighed and wrapped her arms around her encouragingly, but that was all she would allow, stopping her attentions and looked up at her expectantly.

"RACHEL!" she burst out with annoyance.

"Tell me how much you want me," she simply repeated, still grinning. Her hands went to her hips and gently started tugging off her sweatpants, inching them down at a maddeningly slow pace.

"Baby!" she growled and kicked her heels against the mattress. "I am not in the mood for this! Just fuck me!"

Rachel laughed so hard, Quinn couldn't help but forget about her frustration for a moment and enjoy the sounds of such a happy Rachel Berry.

"Okay," she said with a shrug, "if that's what you want."

Her mouth was on Quinn again in a second and before she could breathe, her pants were pulled down and Rachel's fingers were pressed inside her.

"Hmm, Quinn you're so wet. All for me?" she murmured throatily.

Not only was she braless, but she was absent underwear as well. Rachel chuckled. Her girlfriend had certainly had come over with a singular goal in mind – not that she minded in the least to help her achieve it.

"I told you…" she moaned and eagerly moved her hips against her, creating more delicious friction. "God, yes…" Her body was finally getting what it needed.

Rachel thrust two fingers deep inside her, earning a keening gasp, and worked a fierce pace. The pressure began to build quickly, she was already so close after seeing the other girl come - it wasn't going to take much.

"Like this, Quinn?"

"Oh, Jesus, yes, harder," she moaned.

"You like my fingers inside you like this? Fucking you?"

"Yessss," Quinn whined, moving her hips in rhythm with her, riding Rachel's hand. She loved it when she talked to her like that.

Rachel slipped a third finger inside and pumped even faster, curling her fingers in just the right way to hit the spot. Quinn was at the cresting point when she swept her thumb over the flash point and sent her careening over the edge. As the blonde shuddered with the violence of her orgasm, Rachel slowed her pace, letting her ride it out, before taking her hand away. Somewhere in her haze, Quinn mourned the loss.

Rachel sidled up against her, wrapping her arms around her, and Quinn sighed happily.

"Good?" she asked tongue-in-cheek, echoing Quinn earlier.

"Amazing," she breathed.

Rachel kissed her deeply, their tongues meeting with lazy contentment. Reluctantly, they broke apart, but didn't move very far from each other. Rachel stroked her cheek and pressed her nose to the side of Quinn's face as they lay there. Quinn turned into her a little bit, letting the soothing touch calm her ever-still racing heart.

Whatever second wind she had gained from her earlier nap had all but evaporated. Quinn was even more exhausted now than when she first came home from practice. Albeit a much more pleasing and satiated version of exhausted she would delightedly admit. All she wanted was to fall asleep, right here and now, in Rachel's arms.

But she couldn't.

"I have to go," she said after a moment, a deep frown marring her beautiful face.

"Just a little longer," Rachel insisted, curling up even more, as if to hold her there if she should try to move.

"Don't let me fall asleep then," she mumbled with a yawn.

"Promise."

With that, Quinn gave in entirely and turned on her side to face Rachel, pulling their naked bodies close together. She pressed her forehead against the other girl, her eyes closed, and breathed her in deeply.

"Why didn't you respond to my messages today?" she asked.

"I fell asleep after practice."

"But when you woke up…"

Quinn still didn't bother opening her eyes. "I thought you would prefer a reply in person rather than just a text."

Rachel smiled. "Well, you were certainly correct on that point."

"I'm correct on all points."

"Don't get too cocky with me, Fabray."

She opened her eyes in challenge. "Pot calling the kettle black, _Berry_."

"There's a difference between a healthy dose of self confidence and brash arrogance."

"You're calling me arrogant?"

"I'm merely saying that I, myself, happen to be confident and self-assured when it comes to certain talents."

"You're also saying that I'm full of myself."

She pretended to reconsider. "Hmmm…perhaps you do have the goods to back it up."

"Better believe it," Quinn mumbled.

"I do."

They lay there in silence for a little while, only the sound of their even breathing to fill the room.

"Quinn?"

"Mmm?"

"You're falling asleep."

"N'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Shhhh."

"You made me promise."

"I don't wanna go," she whined.

"I don't want you to go either."

"Then why won't you be quiet?"

"I could…" She nuzzled her neck lovingly and pressed a light kiss to the warm skin. "But what happens when my Dads catch us in the morning, unabashedly naked and wrapped in each other's arms?"

"You'll be grounded," she answered plainly.

"And they'll keep a tighter leash on me after that."

Quinn started to wake up a little more. "And we won't be able to see each other as often…"

"Definitely not like this."

"Okay." She nodded with a frown. "I'm going."

Rachel sighed, kind of disappointed that she had succeeded in convincing her. Quinn yawned and kissed her sweetly before rolling out of the bed to find her clothes. The brunette stayed where she was, watching the delectable sight of her very naked girlfriend.

"Enjoying the view?" Quinn teased, finding her hoodie at the foot of the bed.

"Always." Rachel grinned.

She had to do some searching beneath the sheets to find her pants, but soon Quinn was fully clothed once more, much to Rachel's displeasure.

Just as she was about to leave, Quinn went around the bed, presumably to kiss her goodbye, but Rachel was confused when she bent down to pick something up off the floor. When the blonde was standing again, there was a devious glint in her eyes. Rachel was mortified when she realized what was in her hands. Brushing it off, she came towards her.

"Open," she ordered.

"Oh, no! That is not happening! It was on the floor, Quinn! I have to sterilize it before-"

To her complete and utter disbelief, she managed to pop it in right as Rachel had her mouth wide in mid-sentence. Whatever muffled sound she made after that sounded distinctly like a growl. Her dark eyes narrowed at her girlfriend, but it was less imposing seeing as how she had a mouth of purple. Quinn just beamed.

"You have to wear it," she said innocently. "You grind your teeth, remember?"

Still smiling at the glowering Rachel, she kissed the gold star embossed plastic, catching her lips lightly too, before bounding over to window.

Rachel watched her go in sheer disbelief.

Quinn winked at her before she disappeared over the sill.

"Shesh hath deshfinitlely losht 'er mind."


End file.
